Joseph King
thumb|left|137px|Joe w Królewskich Joseph "Joe" King to bramkarz Akademii thumb|Joe wykonujący zakazaną technikę kły lwaKrólewskiej, a później Akademii Królewskiej Reaktywacja. W serii 3 jest piłkarzem Neo Japan. Wygląd Ma długie, kolczaste, brązowe włosy, które przesuwają się w prawą stronę, z wyjątkiem grzywki (która czasami zakrywa jego prawe oko), bladą skóra i niebieskie oczy. Ma pod oczami dwa tatuaże, podobne znaczenia. Jest bardzo wysoki w porównaniu do innych postaci. W sezonie 2, grając ma dłuższe włosy podobne do grzywy, a jego "tatuaż" wygląda nieco inaczej. Ma również podniesiony kołnierz jak Axel, Tsurugi i Mansaku Yuuichirou oraz koszulę w krótkich spodenkach. Osobowość Joe jest zdeterminowany, pewny siebie i zwykle spokojny, ale może też być niecierpliwy i zarozumiały. Jest odważny, gdy stoi po stronie Jude przeciwko Reyowi Darkowi. Wydaje się być bliskim przyjacielem Juda Sharpa, Davida Samforda, a później Caleba Stonewall. W pierwszym sezonie martwi się o Juda bardziej niż siebie samego. Są chwile, w których wydaje się on odgrywać rolę przywódczą. Joe jest zazwyczaj bardzo poważny i nie pokazuje swoich uczuć. Wątki Sezon 1 Po raz pierwszy zobaczył go podczas pojedynku Raimona z Akademią Królewską i jego pierwszymi słowami, po tym jak łatwo złapał strzał z Kevina, który wyglądał tak, jakby się pojawiał, brzmiał: "Jude, to wszystko dla mnie". Kiedy Axel strzelał w przeciwnika Ognistym Tornado, King nie zatrzymuje strzału. Oddali ten mecz Walk-overem. Jednak Akademia przegrała z Raimonem w finale regionu Strefy Footballu. Dostali kolejną szansę, odkąd zostali mistrzem w poprzednim roku(zdobywali go przez 40 lat), zdobywając przywilej powrotu na finały. Zostali jednak ciężko okaleczeni przez Zeusa, a King musiał spędzić trochę czasu w szpitalu. Później Jude odwiedza go i obiecuje pokonać Zeusa. Sezon 2 W opowieści o Aliea Akademii, King dołączyła do Akademii Królewskiej Reaktywacji, również trenowanego przez Reya Darka, aby stać się silniejszym i potężniejszym razem z Davidem. Podczas pojedynku, próbując pokonać Raimon King używa Kieł Bestii, która jest zabronioną techniką, ponieważ powoduje ogromne obrażenia u osoby, która jej używa. Po pobiciu i uwolnieniu się od prania mózgu Darka potrzebował jakiejś hospitalizacji. Na szczęście jego obrażenia nie są tak złe, jak Davida, który trzykrotnie użył zakazanej techniki. Wyglądał, jakby już nigdy nie był w stanie grać w piłkę. W odcinku 56, po wyleczeniu urazów, grał w treningu z Raimonem. Później obserwuje mecz Raimona z Chaosem wraz z resztą Akademii Królewskiej. Widziano go również podczas meczu Raimona z Dark Emperors. Sezon 3 W FFI King dołącza do Neo Japan, zespołu stworzonego do pokonania Inazuma Japan, aby zająć ich miejsce w FFI. Po ciężkim treningu zbliżyli się do zwycięstwa, ale Inazuma Japonia zwyciężyła. Potem wrócił do Akademii Królewskiej. Później pojawił się w wyborach obywateli Japonii, a następnie widzieliśmy, jak oglądał mecz Raimona z resztą kolegów z drużyny. Na koniec uśmiechnął się, gdy Mark powiedział, że powinni zagrać kolejny mecz, ale tym razem z Akademią. Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin Podczas meczu pomiędzy Teikoku Gakuen i Inakuni Raimon, Genda nie grał w pierwszej połowie i na początku drugiej połowy, zastąpiony przez Shimerigawa Kageru jako bramkarz. Genda został później włączony i wziął znak kapitana od Shimerigawy. Potem dał Sakumie swój kapitański zespół. Był w stanie zatrzymać Tornado Ogierów Kozoumaru Sasuke z High Beast Fang, ale nie był w stanie zablokować Hokkyoku Guma 2ori Inamori Asuto, z Kozoumaru i Umihary Norika z tym samym hissatsu, co dało Inakuni Raimonowi zwycięski cel. Ciekawostki -Urodziny Kinga przypadają na 14 kwietnia tego samego dnia, co jego kolega z drużyny, Jude Sharpa. -Nazwisko Josepha w dub, King, może być odniesieniem do jego przydomku King of Keepers. -Przypadkowo jego inicjały imienia japońskiego to "GK" (Genda Koujirou) to także inicjały dla "Bramkarza", który jest pozycją, w której gra Josepha. -King jest jednym z dwóch graczy, a także Afuro Terumi, który może zmierzyć się z fabułą wszystkich trzech gier z oryginalnej trylogii, grając w Teikoku Gakuen, Shin Teikoku Gakuen i Neo Japan. Jednak w drugiej grze zwycięstwo przeciwko Zeusowi nie jest wymagane, przez co Genda jest jedynym graczem, który musi zostać pokonany, aby awansować na wszystkich trzech polach. -Jego pojawienie się w Shin Teikoku (włosy przypominające grzywę lwa, blizny na jego oku) i hissatsu (Bestia Fang) może odnosić się do Scar, głównego antagonisty w filmie Disneya The Lion King. -Ich motywy są podobne, ponieważ obaj chcieli być potężni. Galeria Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Bramkarz Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Postacie Japoni Kategoria:Akademia Królewska Kategoria:Neo Japan Kategoria:Element Ogień Piłkarz Kategoria:Najlepsi Bramkarze sezonu pierwszego